complete_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jared (TV Series)
'''Jared '''is an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors. History Season Seven Jared is among the Saviors led by Gavin in charge of collecting weekly offerings from the Kingdom. During that week's offering, he gets in a fight with Richard and proceeds to punch him several times before being ordered off of him by Gavin. Before he lets Richard go, he gives him the middle finger and proceeds to leave with the other Saviors in their trucks. Jared, Gavin and his group of Saviors later arrive at their pickup location for the Saviors' collections. Gavin comments that the drop looks light, but Ezekiel tells him that they have met their obligations and upon further inspection, Gavin agrees. Jared says that he wants Richard's gun and the two men face off. Ezekiel tells Richard to hand over his gun, which he reluctantly does. When Jared lunges at Richard, Morgan Jones strikes him with his staff. Jared seizes the staff and hits Richard and Morgan with it, so Benjamin strikes Jared and sends him to the floor. Ezekiel bans Richard from attending future exchanges but Gavin stops him and tells him to keep bringing Richard and he will keep his word to kill him if he doesn't control his temper and as the Saviors prepare to leave, Morgan asks for his staff back but Jared leaves with it. Jared is present for the exchange with Gavin and their fellow Saviors. He is playing around with Morgan's staff, waiting for the Kingdommers to show up. When the guns are raised, Jared aims his weapon at Richard and when given permission by Gavin to take someone out, he turns his gun and shoots Benjamin in the leg. This angers Gavin who orders Jared to return Morgan's fighting staff, which he does. As time goes on, it turns out that Jared had actually killed Benjamin, who sends Morgan into a deep depression, resulting in him turning back to his old ways. The next day, Jared and the other Saviors return for the 12th cantaloupe that was missing from the previous exchange. After Gavin learns that Benjamin had died, he furiously orders Jared to start walking back to their outpost without saying a word or anything to spark another issue, threatening to kill him if he did so. Jared complies and walks away from the exchange. Season Eight Jared is transferred to the Satellite Outpost by Gavin, probably for killing Benjamin. He is among the Saviors who surrender to the Militia led by Jesus. When Morgan emerges from the outpost after having killed multiple Saviors, he and Jared recognize each other. Morgan holds his gun to Jared's heart, but is talked down from killing Jared by Jesus as Jared had surrendered. Jared is among the surviving Saviors who surrendered and are brought back to the Hilltop Colony. Along the way, Jared annoys and taunts Morgan over the death of Benjamin to the point of Morgan training his rifle on him. Right after Walkers attack, Jared and his group escape into the woods however Morgan eventually catches up to them and right before Morgan kills Jared, Jesus stops him. Jared is spared and brought to Hilltop as a prisoner. Jared is among the captured Saviors sitting outside the Hilltop as their fates are discussed. Ultimately, Jared is allowed inside of the gates in a makeshift prison where Maggie Rhee chooses to side with Jesus over Gregory. Jared, however, attempts to escape while being escorted inside the prison but Maggie stops him. Jared tries once again to escape by using a piece of wood to cut through the binds around his wrists but Alden bumps him, causing him to drop the wood as he wants to avoid causing anymore trouble. Later, Jared and the other Saviors are surprised when Maggie summons Dean to the jail's entrance and shoots him in the head. Personality Jared is a vicious bully who takes pleasure in his role and has no respect for property. He is known to be brutal and antagonizing many survivors as well as taking pleasure in killing, showing no remorse nor hesitation. Jared prefers to act more hostile toward his peers. Relationships Alden Gavin Richard Morgan Jones Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:The Walking Dead Category:Antagonists